Ten Years
by Aino Sisters
Summary: Slightly A/U. After Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Kenny, Emily and Michael's death, Rei sets off to avenge all of his friends. But first he has to win his former captain, and the reason of world domination's trust. Can he stay focused on his mission? Kai/Rei
1. Prologue

Ten Years by Himako-hime  
  
  
  
Hi, minna! I know that I'm crazy to be starting this fic when I already have a newly-published fic going on. Yeah well, I felt that I just have to write this, so here I am. This is a yaoi fic. Gosh if Aida sees this she's never ever gonna let me hear the end of it, and Aiko too. Well, anyway it's a Beyblade fic, and yes it's Kai/Rei. So, um I guess that's supposed to be an warning.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade, I'm not really clear about who does, it is a new anime after all. I do not own the kawaii bishies Kai and Rei, such a shame!  
  
Warning: It's not a hentai and has no lemon, but it is yaoi/shounen-ai. So consider yourself warned.   
  
Summary: Slightly A/U. After Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Kenny, Emily and Michael's death, Rei sets off to avenge all of his friends. But first he has to win his former captain, and the reason of world domination's trust. Can he stay focused on his mission? Kai/Rei pairing  
  
Ten Years  
by Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
  
  
  
"I promise, we'll be friends no matter what happens." A thirteen-years-old Rei was talking to his childhood crush: Mariah, the pink-haired neko-jin.  
  
  
  
  
"The beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Rei was saying.  
  
  
  
  
"Mariah, no. No, don't go! Mariah!!!!!!!" Rei was waking up from a dream, shaking like a leaf in a storm.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Rei hugged his pink-haired friend good-bye, trying not to sound too awkward.  
  
  
  
  
"Tyson! Tyson, Tyson look! She wrote to me! Mariah wrote to me!" An ultra-happy Rei was dancing around the bedroom that all of the Bladebreakers shared screaming at the top of his lungs and waving a small piece of paper that's assumed to be Mariah's letter at 6:30 in the morning. Everyone except Kenny was woken up by the commotion.  
  
"Argh. Put a sock in in, Rei." Grumbled Kai, usually the earliest to rise but who is still human and needs his sleep.  
  
"Sorry man, but I'm afraid that for once I'm gonna have to agree with Mr. Sourpuss. It's wayyyyy to early to be up no matter who wrote." Tyson said, his eyelids drooping and falling asleep again almost instantly.  
  
"Awww. That was a good dream too. Really Rei, do you like Mariah or something?" Max whined trying to get back to his sleep and a delicious dream full of pastries just for him, not noticing how Kai stiffened when he mentioned the White Tiger's not-so-vague crush.  
  
"But guys, don't you wanna know what Mariah wrote about?" Complained a disappointed Rei.  
  
"Sure we do Rei, just not so early in the morning. Don't wanna be spoiling my apetite now." Mumbled Tyson from his dream-like state. The White Tiger narrowed his golden eyes but kept quiet for he knew that once Tyson was asleep, almost nothing could wake him up. From the corner of his eye Rei saw his captain getting up silently.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Rei called when Kai was almost out of the room. Where in the world could the former-world champion be going this early in the morning?  
  
"What do you want?" Kai grunted, still very grumpy.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rei asked, good-naturedly.  
  
"None of your business. But if you must know, I'm going to train." Kai replied.  
  
"But it's only 6!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"You're up aren't you?" Kai said sarcastically and left the room without looking back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mariah! Lee!" Rei greeted. He was very surprised by the presence of the White Tigers and All Starz at the world tournament.   
  
"Rei!" Mariah giggled and flew up to hug him.  
  
"Hey, good to see you too." Rei laughed along, momentarily forgetting his captain's absence from the team.  
  
"Hey, looks like everyone's here." Lee smiled and acknowledged Rei in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. Kai isn't here, what happened?" Emily asked taking a break of her childish and immature staring contest with the pink-haired neko-jin.  
  
"Hey don't ask us. Mr. Sourpuss obviously doesn't care if anybody's going to be worried to death about him." Tyson answered sarcastically and nudging Rei in the ribs. Everyone turned to stare at the boy who owned the white tiger bit.  
  
"What!?" Rei exclaimed, instantly getting defensive.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all Rei." Max winked at him. Now Rei was confused beyond hell, why the heck was Max and Tyson giving him signs every two seconds, it's not like he liked Kai personnally or anything, he was just worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And give it up for the Demolition Boy's surprise blader, Kai Hiwatari!...what? Yes it says Kai's name. Man this is one heck of a surprise, A.J.! Welcome the newest addition to the Russian team, none other than the captain from the Bladebreakers! Kai!" Brad was saying.   
  
Rei stood frozen in shock. All these days when he had worried to death about Kai's safety, Kai was actually busy joining some other team? How dare he! Well, now Rei knew what it felt like to be betrayed. he can't say that he blames Lee for his earlier actions. Kai stood on the other side of the rink in all his glory, but Rei could sense that something was different about him. It was as if this was a different person! There was something evil about the new Kai's confident strides, how his eyes glowed wickedly at the opposing team: the All Starz. Then, Kai laughed. A horrible laugh full of evilness to it, not the beautiful and ethereal sound that Rei imagined and longed to hear.  
  
It was almost too easy! Kai defeated the All Starz singlehandedly and without even breaking a sweat! Rei's heart suddenly stopped, Kai was...he was taking the bit-beasts from the other team! The White Tiger watched as Kai took the bit-beasts, one by one in slow motion, he could feel tears stinging his eyes as one by one the All Starz fell painfully on to the ground. He knew what it felt like, he'd lost Drigger before, and he hated Kai for doing this to anybody on purpose.   
  
The silence was deafening as the crowd of some thousands all stood shocked and at loss of words. Then, that horrible laugh. Rei cringed, as the evil Kai laughed, crazily, like there was no tomorrow. It sounded almost like crying. Rei wondered what had happened to Kai that made him act like this. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, they fell on the floor, pit-pat, pit-pat... but nobody took notice. The entire stadium was filled with that horrible laugh. Rei felt like screaming, for the lost soul of the phoenix-holder, for the owners of the lost ancient spirits, and, for himself. The neko-jin vaguely heard someone screaming as he fell onto his knees, tears streaming down his face like rivers, then he realized that the screaming voice belonged to him...and all went blank...  
  
  
  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
  
  
  
Rei's POV  
  
  
  
  
I woke up screaming, again. This nightmare is particularly fresh in my mind, proabably because I've had it almost everyday for ten years. Yes, it's been ten years since then. No longer the innocent and naive little boy I used to be, no longer living the carefree life of a beyblader. All this is because of HIM. Him, Kai Hiwatari. I can't honestly say that I hate him, because I don't. I know that sounds strange, but I don't blame Kai for any of this. It wasn't him, it was somebody else, the person who changed him into this horrid and evil creature.  
  
If you asked me what I thought about Kai two months ago, I would have said that I'd gladly kill him, roast him alive, torture him slowly, make him pay for all those things that he's done in these ten years. So why the sudden change of heart you ask? I guess it's because I've gotten to know him again during these two months, and I think...fell in love. Wouldn't Lee curse me to hell if he heard me just now. But he can't, because he's already in hell, most likely. Yes that's right, Lee is dead, and so is Mariah, Kevin, the chief, Emily and Michael; and yes, they were all killed by HIM, personally.  
  
After the world tournament, or some of it anyways, Biovolt (AN: I have no idea what it's called in the Japanese version, so bear with me) decided to put their action to plan earlier than originally thought. The White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics and just about every other team that there is, were all robbed of their bit-beasts. But our team was spared...for the moment anyways, I guess Kai wanted to leave the best for the last. He hunted each one of us down, one by one and took our bit-beasts, that is, everyone except me. I'm proabably one of the two people who still own bit-beasts in the world, and of course the other is him. Kai.  
  
Two months ago, after I had heard of Lee and Mariah's deaths, I couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. I wanted to make Kai pay. I thought that it'd proabably just stay a dream for I did not believe that I could succeed. Now, the chances are pretty good, if I had the heart to do it. I'm not a weak-willed person, no; but even I could not fight love. I guess I was doomed to this fate from the first day I met him. Sometimes I think to myself that I'm so pitiful, if it was Lee, Michael, Emily, or even Mariah, they could and would do it, but I can not.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Rei's POV  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Well, that's it for the prologue. Wow, record time. Three hours!  
I know that there are grammar mistakes, and maybe spelling too, but I'm really in a hurry to get this up, don't know why though.  
  
Tell me what you think. I'm already starting on chapter one, but it will proabably take me a few days 'cause it's getting busier at school. I'd love feedback! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
I know I'm being annoying, so I won't say anymore, but please review!! 


	2. The boy who owned the world

Ten Years  
by Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
  
  
Hi minna, I'm back and hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for too too long. Thank you for all your reviews, I'm so encouraged!  
  
Mirakai no tenshi neko-jin- Thanks, it makes me feel so loved when people review.  
  
Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb- What do you mean? Thanks for reviewing by the way.  
  
SoulSister- I'll try to update as soon as I can, thanks for the compliment.  
  
Flick- Thank you so much! That's so nice of you to put this story on your favorites list. I've read most of your stories and I like them very much! Please keep reading.  
  
Kai Hiwatari- Thank you for the compliment, are you going to keep reading? I'd be really happy if you would, it's nice to know that there are people reading my stories. You missed Emily when you were grieving, do you hate her? (Just curious ^_~)  
  
Fallen Iceangel- It's very nice of you to review, maybe I'll do what you said, but it seems so long from where I am right now. But just incase you think I'm being rude ('cause I would if I was you), I'm not. I don't know how to word this better, I really appreciate it that you reviewed my story, but I'm just too lazy to do your suggestion, I'll try my best to though. I proabably won't do all of them, but tell me who you want me to do and I'll try my best to do it. Thank you for reviewing again.  
  
Fairy Queen- I like your name. Thank you for not putting down my grammar and spelling, that really made me feel much better. I've read your profile and I don't know if you realize this or not, but it's a Kai/Rei story NOT Rei/Mariah. (I know that Rei seem to have some minor crushes on Mariah at first, he does but it slowly wears off. etc.) I really like having you read my story, but I hope you won't get offended if you don't like the pairing. I just thought that I'd clarify it. I also like Relena/Heero stories!  
  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Beyblade. I only want to own Kai and Rei though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sovereign Kai was walking down the silent corrider of his current residence. He smiled to himself, all was going well. Ten years had passed, he has been The Sovereign for 5 years now, ever since he was 20, when his grandfather passed away. Kai was glad that the old hag was gone, after all, Kai would still be a puppet if he was still alive. Kai now has control over more than five hundred sacred spirits, including Tyson's Dragoon, Max's Draciel, he had no use for Kenny's Dizzara but kept it anyway, seeing as her original owner cannot guard it anymore. Kai stopped walking and smiled evilly. The room to his right belonged to the holder of the White Tiger bit, the only one that he has yet to take.  
  
Kai turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. Kai raised his eyebrow and took out a key, smirking as he unlocked the door quietly to find Rei sitting on his bed, a book lying open in his lap. Rei seemed to be in a trance, his golden eyes stared right through him, his fangs can be seen by the corners of his mouth and his velvet black hair was out of their normal wrapper.   
  
Kai walked quietly towards the occupant of the room, the smirk still grazing his lips.   
  
"Rei." A soft yet strong whisper awoke him from his trance.   
  
"K...Kai. How long have you been there?" The White Tiger faltered momentarily, but immediately put his defense back up again.  
  
"Not very long." Kai replied, his voice just above a whisper. Golden eyes and maroon ones clashed, each one fighting to be the last to give in. Rei was afraid, afraid of what Drigger might become if he gave in first, and Kai juat wanted...no, needed to win. The White Tiger gave up at last, leaving the red phoenix to sweet victory.  
  
"What do you want Kai?" Rei shouted angrily, shrouding behind the mask that he'd developed during his time around Kai.  
  
"What do you think?" Maroon eyes that were clouded by lust stared into confused and fearful gold eyes as if caressing them. Kai leaned in towards Rei, his half-lidded eyes watched the White Tiger's lazily. But just as immediately he stopped. Kai shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before they went too far. Rei was somewhat disappointed although he had no idea why.  
  
"Good night, Rei." His voice bare of any emotion, Kai turned coldly and left the room with a definate 'click' on the door.  
  
"G...good night. Kai..." Rei sighed softly long after Kai was gone. The White Tiger shook his head, frustrated, he just didn't know what was wrong with him, somehow he just can't make up his mind about Kai. He was a murderer, a thief and a destroyer, but somehow Rei wished he could be a...a lover.  
  
"Good going Moron." Rei muttered to himself, turning over he turned off the light and fell into a surprisingly dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
******Next Morning******  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Kai." The servant bowed, carrying a tray while a towel draped on his arm.  
  
"Hn." Kai grunted, signaling the servant to leave the tray and towel and go away.  
  
"Kai. Morning." An emotionless Rei said, having just got up.   
  
"Tch. It's 9 Rei." The slate blue-haired boy eyed him annoyed.  
  
"Your point?" So he wasn't the earliest riser, but what gives Kai the right...oh, yeah, he owns the world. Smacking himself mentally, Rei's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"If you want to become a better blader then you have to train!" Kai exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"Wh...what?" Stunned, Rei stood frozen on the spot.  
  
"Well, don't you want to train?" Kai asked even more annoyed than before.  
  
"Train! Train for what? Just so you can take Drigger away from me later?" Rei shouted angrily, what nerve! Why would he purposely train Drigger just so Kai could be more successful?  
  
"Tch. Did I say that I was going to take Drigger?" Kai watched him, bemused.  
  
"You're not?" The White Tiger asked, more confused than ever. Was Kai purposely toying with him?  
  
"No. I have enough. You can keep your *sacred* tiger." Kai's tone was somewhat sarcastic.  
  
"How dare you insult Drigger!" Rei narrowed his eyes, revealing his fangs like an angry tiger. (AN: Does tigers even have fangs? I'm sure their teeth are really sharp, but fangs?)  
  
"What are you going to do? Attack me?" The phoenix was more amused than ever, brushing Rei off like a fly, he walked towards the training room leaving the tiger more confused than ever.  
  
"Well? Are you coming or not?" Kai called out still walking.  
  
"Rei you're such a moron." The tiger muttered to himself while catching up to the blue-haired boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Later*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later, sweating like a pig I went back to my room for a shower. Rei had stopped training an hour ago. I have no idea why I said those things to him, but I won't go back on my word. I won't take his precious Drigger. He sleeps with the damned thing! (AN: Get your head out of the gutter!) Now that I think about it, there isn't anymore fun in taking bit-beasts, no challenge whatsoever and even though I train everyday, I haven't had a beybattle in such a long time. Maybe Rei could prove to be more challenging, but at the state he is in right now, I doubt that that'll happen.  
  
It feels so wonderful. The hot water running down my sweaty body, slate-blue hair drenched and wet, most of all I could relax. Let my impenetrable guard (AN: That's what you think.) down for once and let my vulnerable side show. Tears fell freely, without struggle. My mask gone, eyes that showed pain and fatigue. I was weary of this life, of the world, there was no reason. Robbed of happiness since day one. It wasn't fair, I didn't choose this life, I didn't choose this fate, everything I did was forced, somehow it all built up, somehow one thing keeps leading to another. Until I broke. To show compassion is a sin, to show emotion is weak, and so what have I got left? Living like a robot day in and day out. I'd even killed! So many crimes that I had commit, so many lives I had destroyed, for what reason I did not know. Even I know that I can't keep on blaming everything on grandfather, it was a thirst, a thirst for something, but I have no idea what it was. The void grows larger each day, feeding on me until I was drained. It was harder and harder to keep up the mask each day, sometimes the idea of seeking comfort seems appealing, but almost immediately I would remembered that it was against my philosophy. I'm nothing but a prisoner, living by grandfather's rules. I don't have to anymore, but I was still accustomed to it and changing was such a big task. Especially when the whole world is out to get you, just waiting for the moment that you slip. I close my eyes painfully  
  
No, it was too late for change now. It has always been too late. He would just have to go on living his cursed life like he had always done.  
  
The mask fell back in position, but not before a single tear rolled down the wearied face. The boy who owned the world could not afford a mistake, so he won't make one.  
  
Walking back down the corrider of last night, I could see Rei sleeping soundly on his bed, proabably after showering. Allowing myself a true smile (although small), I walked towards the dining room, where my role as The Sovereign awaits...  
  
  
  
  
  
End Kai's POV  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Poor Kai! I can't believe I'm doing this to him. Well, I just can't believe it. Am I on a roll or what?! 2 chapters within 24 hours! This is for you, all of you and especially for those people who reviewed, thank you so much.  
  
I know that this story is growing weaker by the minute, but I'll do everything I could to redeem it.  
  
Thanks to my teachers who decided to give so little homework and giving classtime to work on it!   
  
Feedbacks please! I know this isn't really fair, but next chapter won't be up unless I have at least 15 reviews! Well, depends, I know that's asking a lot, but could I? Please?   
  
Thank you for reading my story! 


	3. Sleeping Beauty' Stupid title, I know

Ten Years  
by Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
  
  
  
Hiya, peoplez. I'm back!   
*Sees some excited faces but mostly bored ones*  
Aww... I feel so unloved. Well, here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
I want to say thank you for all the people who reviewed, and if you have any questions then feel free to ask me. I know the story is not very specific about a lot of things, and if you're really frustrated then just ask me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like my Science teacher says: Ask me because I can't read your mind. I'd like to, but I can't.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Aida who's still mad at me for writing a yaoi coupling. I'm sorry, but geez, accept it!  
  
  
Rei_Chika- Thankies for reviewing.  
  
Shadow Shi13- Thanks, and yes I will continue.  
  
SoulSister- I believe they will. I believe they will... *laughs synically* Thanks by the way!  
  
Flick- I'm glad that you approve. Keep reading! I've said this a thousand times and I'll keep saying it, Thank you!  
  
Mirakai no tenshi neko-jin- Aww, that's so nice of you! Nobody's ever wrote my name with 'sama' before! Thanks!  
  
Blue Demon- I'm honored to have you reading my story. But I'm very curious as to why you like Tyson/Kai better than Rei/Kai. Thank you for reviewing. *Bows down with respect*  
  
Hiwatari Kai- So nice of you to review again, and you were the first one to review chapter 1 too! Thanks! O.o NO! I don't want Kai to be a psycho! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reassurance by the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just want to ask you guys something, I have been noticing that my chapters are rather short, so I'm wandering if you guys would like me to write longer chapters and update slower or keep the chapters as it is and update faster? Tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it. That's why it's called FAN fiction. Just a fan.   
'Cry' does not belong to be, it's sung by Mandy Moore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm stupid. I don't know why, or how. But somewhere along the way, you changed me more than anyone else has ever did. I didn't come from the same place you did. I didn't understand the things you knew. All I knew was, I was in love with you the moment I saw you cry.   
  
  
  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm too naiive, maybe I'm too trustful. I don't know if it was my imagination, but to me you always seemed to be perfect. I knew I would never amount to anything in your eyes, your beautiful eyes. But I had dreamed, and I had fantasized that you noticed me one day, that you'll be able to return my feelings someday.  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, it was then. When you cried, for the first time. That was when I'd realized that you were just as fragile as you are strong, as delicate as you are intense.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
  
  
  
  
You confused me greatly. How can anyone be strong and delicate, a protector and a protected in the same time? I was beginning to think that I didn't know you. Sometimes, I'd wander, at night by myself in a dark and dingy room, how you had managed to hide a side of yourself so well from others? How did you conquer your fears, and how did you become so strong. I admired you for a lot of things, I knew my weaknesses and I know that I could never ever become the person that you are. But I kept wishing...  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
  
From that moment on, I knew the secrets that you kept, the things that you hid. I don't know why I never noticed before. Your silent plea for help, your tormented yet beautiful eyes, why you never liked companionship, the reason why you treated everyone harshly. It breaks my heart knowing how much you suffered. Even now you wreath in bed, sobbing from your ghastly memories that hunts you in your dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right  
  
  
  
  
  
I've always watched on the side, for my own fear of your rejection. I wanted to, I really did, but first I had to conquer my fears, prove myself worthy to comfort you after your bad dreams, help you make better memories, to erase the scars from your past. Believe me, I tried, but then everything changed. You changed. We weren't enough for you, I wasn't good enough for you. I realized that the day you left.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one would find  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though you've destroyed my life, I want to tell you that I still remember, the lost boy who needed comfort and support. The fearful boy who pushed everyone away. I'll always blame myself for not helping you in time, it was my fault that you're where you are now. I'm so sorry. Now that you don't need me anymore, I've lost my purpose in life. Please, tell me. What should I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) (Forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
  
And now, after all these times, I'm realizing that it's not too late. You have changed, but your eyes have not. You're still the lost and lonely little boy inside, forever trapped by the dillusional fears. Too scared to scream for help.  
  
  
  
  
Baby, cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh, no, no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you   
  
  
  
  
  
I wish you would let me in...  
I wish it was real, that you really do need me...  
Perhaps my dreams will come true someday...  
Maybe tomorrow...maybe next week...maybe next months...maybe next year, but please let it be this lifetime...(AN: Guess he's not that patient after all, eh?)  
  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Rei wrapped a towel around himself. His wet locks falling to the ground. (AN: Me so jealous of Rei's hair!)  
Rei had never bothered with cutting his hair, Mariah thought it was beautiful. If Mariah could be here now, maybe she would tell him what do to, where to go from here. Tears rolled down his cheek as he remembered his suffering friends, fallen comrades and his dead family. Why did Kai have to kill them?! They weren't even a threat without their bit-beasts! Was it fun for him to watch them die in agony? Rie's blood curled, making up his mind once again that Kai would have to pay for all the things that he's done.  
  
But when? Rei was worried that he would lose his will and about the whole thing sooner or later. Lips set in a determined frown, Rei quickly got dressed and drew out a plan for his task. He knew it was stupid, if someone sees that plan and reported it to Kai, well...let's just say it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight.   
  
What he really needed is a motivation. Something that could keep him going before he lost his nerve. If Kai could do it, why is it so hard for him? Rei wondered silently. Seconds soon turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Still Rei sat, lost in his thoughts, oblivious to the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
The red digits flashed, incessant ringing could be heard from a mile away, but still the Chinese boy slept on peacefully. (AN: Man, he can sleep!) A dark shadow imerged, straight and tall not showing any fatigue. The shadow turned and rounded the next corrider where our poor, defenseless little Rei-chan is, still sleeping through the storm. (AN: You all know who the 'mysterious' shadow is by now right?)  
  
Kai turned the doorknob which opened easily to his relief, for he forgot his keys tonight.   
"Rei?" He called quietly. (AN: Is Kai stalking Rei or something? Seems to me that he does this every night!) Silence greeted him. Well that's strange, where could Rei have gone? (AN: I so suck at writing! I really am making Kai sound like a psycho... NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
"Rei?" He tried again. Walking farther into the room, he discovered Rei perched on a stool, (AN: Yes, a stool!) sleeping like there was no tomorrow. (AN: How do you SLEEP like there was no tomorrow? Rei sure is a talented one.)  
Sighing to himself, the bluenette sat on the edge of Rei's unoccupied bed and watched. (AN: Awww... that's so kawaii...) Kai's maroon eyes scanned the room and landed on a piece of paper sitting on the desk, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was unlikely that Rei was writing a letter to someone, and it was quite a large piece of paper. Snatching it softly from the desk, as not to wake Rei, Kai quickly scanned the paper. Smirking as he put the paper back, Kai mused to himself, so Rei was actually a spy? Trying to destroy him, was he? Well, Kai thought to himself, it was only fair, after all, he had destroyed so many of the other boy's loved ones. Something tugged at his heart painfully, but the bluenette choose to ignore it. Casting one last sorrowful glance at the sleeping boy, Kai stepped out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Boring chapter, ne? Sorry for making you guys waiting so long, I guess that 15 reviews thing was just an excuse. I'm so lazy!  
  
So now that Kai's on to him, what will Rei do next? Of course it's not like he knows that Kai knows about it, but still. I've made Kai a psychopath! God have mercy on me. I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry Kai!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll never be able to forgive myself! I currently have 14 reviews, but thanks for trying minna! (Even though I didn't deserve it.)  
  
Sorry if this chapter totally sucked, and yeah, I inserted that song just so this chapter could be slightly longer. You know what, I'm beginning to realize that a lot of the things I write doesn't match, seems jumping from one dimension to another doesn't it? Thanks for those of you who are still willing to bare with me. Report cards came home today, and even if I got 'Honours with Distinction', my grade doesn't seem to be too pleasing! Gotta work harder in science and gym.  
Winter break is coming up! Have I already said that? Well if I have, it's just because that I'm really excited about it! I love Christmas!  
  
'Til next time minna, Ja! 


	4. Yours To Kill

Ten Years  
by: Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter! I'm beginning to think I'm obssessed with Kai, all of my friends certainly thinks so. (Maybe not all of them, just most.) I actually love working on this story, I've always thought that it would seem like a chore, but I'm actually happy to write this!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, right. You proabably want the story now, don't you? Well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the thankies again. (Is it me, or do I always sound pathetically polite when I do this? Just wondering.)  
  
  
Rei_chicka&kai_krazy- Thank you.(so typical, ne?) You just keep wondering.   
  
SoulSister- Thank you! You have made me see the truth, it doesn't matter if Kai's psychotic, power hungry, or bloodthirsty, I'll always worship him no matter what! And Rei will always love him...(so mushy!)  
  
Blue Demon- Well, I'm honored to have you reading my fic because I admire your spirit(you can be who you are, and you don't pretend to me someone just so others would like you), I like your fic, 'Agony Aunts' (but you keep hogging Kai all to yourself! that's not fair!), and because Angelblood and diamond dew has reviewed your fic and I think they are the best Kai/Rei authors on the net! (No offense to anybody)  
  
Hiwatari Kai- Thanks again. I was browsing through the Digimon section the other day, and I saw this Ryoruki story and the author had the same name as you, was it you? I was going to read it, but then I had to go to dinner and forgot about it when I came back.   
  
Bloody Blazerz Mai- I will! Just to keep sounding pathetically polite, Thank You So Much!!! Heh...can't blame me, it's over hyperness.   
  
Mystik-chan- Well, you sure seem hyper, kind of like myself most of the time. Thank you! I'm happy that you like this story, and I'll always update as soon as I can. Thank you for reviewing again! Here's your answer: Rei and Kai are living in the same place 'cause Rei is looking for revenge, and he can't do that unless he gets Kai to trust him first, so he basically goes up to Kai and thinks of an excuse that involves him having to go to Kai's home and stay there! Whoa, run-on sentence! Did you get that? Or is it too confusing? Sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Aiko, who unlike Aida, understands the importance of yaoi in this world. (No offense, and please don't kill me!) PS: that was to Aida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
*********Next Day*********** (AN: I guess Rei never woke up during the night.)  
  
  
  
  
Rei's POV  
  
  
  
  
Gosh, I am never ever going to fall asleep on a desk ever again! Talk about soreness, feels like a ten pound sack had dropped out from the sky and hit me! OWW! Okay, move slowly. There, standing up...standing...standing...OUCH! *Winces* That's gonna leave a mark. Okay, this is getting annoying. Careful, careful, almost there, YES! OWWW!  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me bed, I love you so much!" I sang happily, lying down on the bed as carefully as I could, straightening out my poor back and sighing contently. Feels like I've been meeting an old friend for the first time for a few decades. Turning over to my right, I sighed again. The bed is so comfy after a night spent with your back to a chair!  
"Actually, no. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not just you and your 'bed'." An amused voice sprang up from nowhere as I froze. Someone was listening? This is THE most embarassing moment in my life! (AN: Poor Rei, good thing that he doesn't know that there are other people listening too, ne?)  
"Um, I was kidding! Just kidding..." I trailed off from my weird, and even more embarassing speech as I notice that it was Kai standing by my doorway. Now what could he want so early in the morning? I'm not going training today if that's what he was wondering about.  
"I'm sure." He replied. Walking over to the bed, Kai's folded arms shifted slightly, very slightly.  
"I've just realized that I haven't said good morning to you yet. Had a good sleep Rei?" I almost gaped, Kai's voice was almost cheerful, and somewhat caring.   
"Are...y...you...alright?" I managed to form a sentence (AN: Kind of...^_~;) between my uncontrollable stuttering.   
"Why wouldn't I be?" The bluenette replied, with the same cheeriness.   
"You're sure?" Still scared out of my life, I asked. If I didn't know better, I'd say that this was an imposter.  
"I'm sure." He sai, without an ounce of annoyance.  
"Okay. Um, if you say so." I chuckled nervously, wondering what else was to be expect from this new Kai.  
"So, I was wondering, could you come by my room this afternoon?" Kai asked, his voice was slightly, er...suggestive? Wow, this is getting weirder by the second.  
"Err...sure?" My answer sounded like a question instead of a statement.  
"That's good..." Came a whisper on my neck. Shakingly, I drew in an intake of breath, as quietly as I could and held still.   
"Kai? What are you doing?" I asked, shakily. The warm breath still on my neck.  
"Oh, Rei." I could feel him look at me, with such intense eyes. Without warning, I felt something licking my earlob, frozen with shock, I tried to turn around but with no avail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Rei's POV (AN: OH MY GOSH!!!!!! I can not believe I just wrote that! It's almost lime! Ack! Somebody save me! Do not talk about this to me after you read it Aiko! I won't be able to live this down. It would be more romantic though, if Kai weren't acting like such a psycho. *sighs* That's life for ya.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Rei moved fast, getting away from Kai, who was too dazed to react.  
"What do you think you are doing?! I don't care who you are, but nothing gives you the right to do what you just did!" Still recovering, Rei tried best to defend himself. (AN: Verbally! Geez, Rei! I'm so sorry, now I've made Rei pathetic...*weeps*) Kai raised an eyebrow after hearing Rei.   
Walking over to the corner where Rei was sitting in a fatal position, Kai said gently, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that if I knew you weren't ready."   
"What do you mean ready?" Ignoring an uneasy knot in his stomach, Rei continued: "What are you saying Kai? Ready for what?" Almost begging Kai with his eyes, Rei hoped fearfully that his suspicions weren't true.  
"You're so dense Rei." Shaking his head pitifully, Kai said without shame, then moved to straddle Rei at the hips and pressing his lips firmly onto the trembling one of the tiger.  
"Why...?" Rei asked shakily.  
"Because I said so." With a voice full of authority that left no room for arguements, Kai settled the matter.   
"And because you are mine." He added, more gently.  
"Yours...?" Rei whispered, obviously confused.  
"Yes. Mine, Rei. Remember this no matter what, you are mine to preserve...and mine to kill." With that, the bluenette got up and left.  
"Yours to kill..." The Chinese boy whispered fearfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think...we should...help him?" One asked, facing a boy about his age.  
"No. Let's just see what happens first." The person replied swiftly. A scar running down his left cheek.  
"What if...if he fails too? What if we lose him too?! How can you just stand by and do nothing?" The first stranger cried out passionately, unable to accept the fact that he wasn't allowed to do anything for his friend in danger.  
"He won't fail. But he may stray from his task, then we'll have one more to deal with. You have to be ready to face them as enemies. Friends only exists in another lifetime. You have to remember that. You'll get hurt if you don't fight back, like I did." He said, his voice still frosty.   
"You don't really think he did it on purpose do you?"   
"Accidents don't kill that many. Accidents only happens so much. I've seen his eyes when he killed. They were wild and out of control, it was terrifying. Never before in my life had I seen him like that. He's a beast, he'll destroy anything and everything in his path without mercy," Seeing the other's unconvinced face he continued: "Don't even try. He won't listen to anybody, he can't and won't hear you." Giving the other a stern look, he walked away, expecting his companion to follow him...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update minna! Really, I am! School's been really busy this week because it's so close to winter break and I have a really big test on culture tomorrow. I guess I should be studying, but I know that I won't be able to remember anything I read because my brain keeps nagging me to finish this chapter and post it. I'm not one of those authors who believes in long updates, I've been a reader most of my life so I know how frustrating that is. And I am so sorry! I'm done now. Sorry is it's short, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm sure it won't be too long since it's almost Christmas.   
  
  
  
Merry Christmas minna! 


	5. The Demolition Boys

Ten Years  
by Himako-hime/Aiwa  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum-dee-dum! I'm back! I'll try to write a long chapter, but then again, I'm too impatient. Found some typos in the last chapter, sorry. Too lazy to fix it and reload, so I'll just apologize right here. We have no more homework until school starts again! *HURRAY!!!!!!* Okay, so let's see, this would be...chapter 4? Guess so. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer then, here is chapter 4!  
  
OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! Sorry, but I'm so happy! I can't believe AngelBlood reviewed my story!   
  
Well, I have decided something new. Since I'm using notepad to write this, I can't change the font or anything, and capitalizing everything just looks bad, so I'm changing some symbols that I'm gonna use in this story and stuff.  
  
  
*stands for action*  
//stands for highlighted words or whatever//  
"The standard speech thingies"  
'Thoughts'  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, have no idea who owns it. Does anybody know? Can you tell me? I don't own Ordinary Day. It's sung by Vanessa Carlton. (This song reminds of Fushigi Yuugi, but on well.)  
  
  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai. OOCness. Hints of Kai/Tyson relationships, but it's not! I don't wish anybody to get offended or get their hopes up or whatever. And maybe a little cursing, nothing major though. Trust me.  
  
  
  
  
Thankssssssssssssssss to-  
  
Mystic-chan- Oranges are citrusy? I never knew that, but I guess it's better that it wasn't too citrusy. I'm underage! *weeps* Um, I feel so...acually, scratch that. I don't feel anything right now. Heh... Thank you for reviewing!  
  
AngelBlood- I can not believe this! I am your number one fan! Thank you so much! *tears* How can you say that? Your stories are the best! I, on the other hand is just a lousy beginner, but hey, I'm not complaining if you like my stories. You have made my day!  
  
SoulSister- Interesting you say? That's good, right? Hmm... ^_~ This reminds me, I have just noticed that I have read some CCS stories by you. I would have reviewed, except there's something wrong with my computer. I can't open a new window through a link, it has to go through MSN. (I have no idea how to describe it) I'm such a S+S junkie!  
  
Hiwatari Kai- It wasn't you? That's sad, which reminds me. I don't think I've read that Digimon fic yet. Hmm, oh well, I don't think I'll be able to find it anymore anyway. I would review your stories, but because of that computer problem, I don't think I would be able to.  
  
Blue Demon- Kai isn't going to kill anybody, at least not any that you should know about yet. *Demonic laughter* Thank you for reviewing anyway. I would review your stories, (believe me I would like to) but because of my stupid computer, and even more stupid internet, I can't. At least not at the moment, maybe it'll fix itself, or maybe I'll get a new computer for Christmas. (Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. But I wouldn't mind if it did.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
  
  
I wanted to laugh out loud, what kind of joke was this? They expect me to be on the same team as that imbecile? That was my first thoughts of him. But gradually I realized that his way of life was what I've always wanted. So carefree...  
  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
  
I was jealous. His improvement as a beyblader was extrodinary. (AN: Yeah right.) Then, he beat //me//! That was a big blow, to be beaten in something that I've trained for all by life, by an amatuer no less.  
  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
Though they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal and  
As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
And I know he's no stranger  
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
  
  
It was plain and simple, he thought I was annoying and I despised him. But somewhere along the way my disgust for him changed into admiration. But I would die first before admitting that to anyone.  
  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
  
Still, I had a mission to fulfill. And dreaming wasn't helping me any.  
  
  
Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see  
  
  
Why have friends if you're just going to betray them in the end? Besides, having friends means being sociable, and being sociable meant nice. I. Am. Not. Nice.  
  
  
Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?  
  
  
Waking up to reality, a very hard thing to do. I was almost able to indulge myself in their pity, pretending that I was one of them.  
  
  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
  
  
I took action and fulfilled my mission. Hurting everyone closest to me along the way, but I pretended not to notice. A little sacrifice was okay, besides, I didn't need them to make me weak, breaking down the barriers that I had built.  
  
  
Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
  
  
Only now do I realize how foolish I was. But I have a chance to make up for it. To the other boy whom I had not realized was there. But irony would have it. He wasn't sent by the fates to save me, but to destroy me.  
  
  
Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but  
He was looking to the sky  
  
  
If it is my destiny. I'll gladly let him be my downfall.  
  
  
(AN: Is that even a //little// Kai-ish?)  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned around the corner shakily, still visibly upset about the event that occured that morning. The door was open, and a breeze blew through, making the surprisingly light, and cream-colored silk curtains rustle. It appeared that no one was in the room. The neatly-made bed looked hostile. He silently wondered how anybody could stand the thought of sleeping in it. He himself was a big believer in decorating his own room and stuff. It just felt much more comfortable.   
  
The room was painted in blue with a little red here and there, much like his room, except his was green and white.  
  
Fidgeting slightly, he checked his wrist watch again. It was 4:15. Where was Kai? He'd showed up like he promised, although with much contemplation. Now, looking around the beautiful room that lacked emotion, he wished nothing more than to be back in his bed, covered under the thick comforters and watching the cartoon channel.  
  
"You came." The statement had certain elements of surprise in it.  
  
"Yeah." Swallowing uneasily, Rei nodded.  
  
Kai was definitely dressed to kill, but then again, he always was. Looking down at his own attire, Rei felt out of place. The plain white sash shirt he wore looked shabby next to Kai's red leather vest. (AN: Kai in leather...*droolz*)  
  
"Hey Kai! Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Rei would recognize that voice anywhere, it wasn't a pleasant sound to //his// ears.  
  
Turning around, Rei found himself face-to-face with the most brutal member of the most brutal beyblade team in the world: Brian. (AN: Or whatever his name is. I don't remember. And by brutal I mean forceful, and not cool or whatever. Hmm, I sure like saying whatever today, don't I?)  
  
"Oh, I haven't been waiting too long." Kai smirked. (AN: Somehow, that just sounds wrong.) His eyes were deadly calm as he stared into Tala's icy aquamarine ones.  
  
The tension was visible in the elegantly decorated room. Both Tala and Kai regarded each other very cautiously. Smirking with a mocking smile, Tala broke eye contact. Turning to the astounded Chinese boy, he brushed a strand of loose black hair back from those beautiful golden orbs. (AN: AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! How dare you! Take your hands off of Rei! *growls* mutters incoherent curses.)  
  
Kai's mouth twitched in annoyance at Tala's attempt to annoy him.  
  
"Leave him alone." The bluenette commanded coldly, seeing the neko-jin's obvious discomfort. (AN: You tell him Kai!!! *cheers*)  
  
Rei was surprised. Needless to say, when Tala took his hand off of him like he was burned.   
  
"Why of course, your //majesty//." Tala's tone was dripping with sarcasm. Anyone could see that he didn't think Kai was worthy to be the sovereign. (AN: More like the Emperor. Like Hotohori-sama!) But he was also afraid of Kai to some extent.   
  
"Well Rei, I trust that you know everybody here?" Kai gestured to the team that he had betrayed them for.  
  
Rei nodded, feeling very out of place with the team that took over the world. (AN: Actually, it was Kai's one man team. ^_______^) The hate was overwhelming. It was beyond Rei how they ever fought as a team, it seemed that they would much rather kill each other first. But then again, Tala was the captain back then, he believed that he was the strongest. After Kai took away his bit and defeated him, it was proabably more than a little hard to not feel any hostility towards the reigning sovereign.  
  
"Don't mock me Tala. You'll do more than just regret it." Kai growled. It was obvious that the bluenette didn't (AN: Should that be doesn't?) donsider the red-head his best friend either. Tala snorted but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"So, Rei is it?" Flashing him a feral grin that made him feel sick in his stomach, the purple haired boy asked. (AN: Brian has purple hair, right?)  
  
"Uh, yes. And you are?" Rei squirmed, trying not to let his discomfort show. Just when he'd almost forgotten about this cheat! Kai hadn't told him that there were others who was going to be here too. Almost immediately though, he smacked himself inside. Why would Kai want to be along with him? (AN: More reasons than you think, Rei. More reasons than you think. *cackles*) Pushing the images of himself and Kai, alone, in a room... Rei almost chocked. What the hell was wrong with him today? First he acts like a giddy little kid on Christmas, then he acts like a traumatized person going through mid-life crisis, and on top of all that, he takes up Kai's offer, very aware that something traumatizing was going to happen.   
  
"I'm Brian! Don't tell me you forgot me already! We battled. Remember? I must admit that I was shocked when I lost. I was sure I had it in the bag, but I guess //your// Drigger proved me wrong, eh?" (AN: Didn't he have some sort of accent? *scratches head*) Flashing Rei another nasty grin, he gestured to Kai as if asking about Drigger.  
  
"Don't bother. Drigger is very good. Infact, I brought him with me. Want to take a look?" Taking out his blade with the bit-chip fastened securely in it, Rei savored every bit of shock from Brian.  
  
"H...h...how...?" Stuttering in utter shock, Brian didn't bother hiding his awe.  
  
"That'none of your business." Rei's self satisfaction was cut short by Kai's death glare. (AN: I'm so sorry Heero! Forgive me! *dramatic weeping*)  
  
"Of course, Kai." Brian muttered, feeling very foolish. (AN: You go Kai! *gets stars in eyes*)  
  
"When are we leaving?" Came Tala's uptight voice. He'd been stnading in the corner through Rei and Brian's little exchange.  
  
"Now." Kai replied, ordering everybody out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ice flew in bits, Rei quickly covered his face to avoid being hit. When he was sure that it was safe, he opened one golden orb.  
  
"I win." Kai smirked, looking very pleased with himself. Then catching Black Dranzer effortlessly as Brian cursed. Kai had given them back their bit-beasts in order for the battles to be as fair as possible.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm up." Tala's aquamarine eyes were as cold as ice itself. Rei could tell nothing from his expression, but an air of nervousness could be sensed from the boy.  
  
Kai's sight landed on Rei, and then he smirked a smik that made the neko-jin feel unease.  
  
"Ah, I think I'll sit this one out. Rei doesn't look like he's having much fun. Why don't you challenge him?" Kai said, very aware of Rei's panicked gaze. Silently he wondered what the Chinese boy was so afraid of.  
  
"Oh? Is that the real reason or are you scared?" Tala sneered. Kai's glare shut him up immediately.  
  
"Well Rei? What do you say?" Kai asked, smiling patiently. (AN: OMG! Kai does not smile! Something must be up! *looks at the ceiling*)  
  
'No!' His whole being screamed, but his pride wouldn't let him. (AN: And here I thought it was curiousity that killed the cat. *laughs at her own corny joke*) He smiled cordially and said sure. (AN: Geez Rei, don't come crying to me if you get creamed. *refuses to speak to Rei (not that Rei wants to speak to her* Why am I talking in third person?)  
  
'Idiot!' The neko-jin screamed silently to himself. Standing up on shaky legs, he met Kai halfway to the arena.  
  
"Good luck Rei." Kai said and squeezed Rei's shoulders gently. Was he hallucinating or was that pride shining in Kai's beautiful maroon eyes that accompanied the evil smirk? Whatever it was, it didn't last as Kai brushed past him and towards the benches.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Came Tala's impatient and annoyed voice from the other side of the ice dish. Walking on wobbly knees, Rei awaited his fate...  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter 4  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ten Years 'Another Story'  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Take One Scene One~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian: So, Rei is it? *flashes poor Rei a rather nasty smile*  
  
Rei: Kai-chan!!!!! Help! He's going to eat me! *Jumps into Kai's arms*  
  
Kai: @_@ Rei, have you put on some weight lately? *collaspes on the floor and taking Rei with him*  
  
Rei: Kai! How could you say that? *goes all whiney and sniffy as big, dripping tears starts to form in his eyes*  
  
Kai: *bows head* I am sorry, please forgive me.  
  
Rei: *perks up immediately* You're forgiven! ^_____^  
  
Kai: Thank you your honor. *looks up to see Rei peering down at him and screames*   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Murderer on the loose!!!! *runs away*  
  
Rei: O.o??? What? *peers into mirror and sees hideous black rings surrounding freaky translucent yellow eyes, big teeths, and mussed up hair drenched in mud* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ End~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was pretty long, wouldn't you say? Sorry for the loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg update. Doesn't it seem that I'm always saying that? Sorry if the 'Another story' part isn't really funny. I'll try harder next time.   
  
Well Rei win or loose? Find out on the next episode of Dragonbal...err, I mean, Ten Years.   
  
Ja!  
  
Himako-hime 


	6. Sabotage

Ten Years  
by Himako/Aiwa  
  
  
  
  
Hi-Hi! ^_~ This is chapter 5, if my memory serves me correct.   
  
*Aiko pops out of nowhere*: Unfortunately for you, it doesn't. *proceeds to laugh her head off*  
  
Himako: Whatever! *pushes Aiko back into a random place and closes the magically-appeared-out-of-nowhere-door to cut off her air*  
  
Thank you for the reviews minna! It makes me feel so loved. *proceeds to talk about a bunch of crap about nothing*  
  
I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my author's note. It makes me feel much better if you guys could understand.   
  
Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm very bad at writing about battles and stuff, so if it's really that unbearable, you have my permission to flame. Anyway, I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about, so if it's OOC (as always), don't blame me!  
  
  
  
My song of the day:  
  
1...2...3...4...  
I hate Tyson!  
  
Talking to no end...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Stuffing his face in food...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
  
Scaring innocent children...  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,  
Traumatizing poor Maxie...  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,  
  
It is a wonder...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,   
How he beat Kai...  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
  
Did he cheat...?  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm,  
Did he buy off Dranzer...?  
Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm,  
  
Some say he's really cool!  
No, no, no, no, no,  
Some say he totally kicks butt!  
No, no, no, no, no,  
  
I'll say this...  
La, la, la, la, la,  
Tyson is really...  
La, la, la, la, la,  
Brainless and ugly,  
Yeah!  
  
I hate Tyson!  
*proceeds to scream about a bunch of things that involves Tyson fans torturing her to death*  
  
Oh, um. I have just realized how OOC I've made Bryan. He's supposed to be this colder-and-meaner-than-Kai-accented-dude. But I've made him act like a school girl. Ah, well. Not that I care. *shrugs*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to...um, I'm not sure. Okay, I know! It's dedicated to the readers! Especially the readers who reviewed! *pokes the readers who have not reviewed* But it's still dedicated to you guys! Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. TV Tokyo does.   
  
  
Thankiessssss to-  
  
reen_05- Hi! Thanks, yeah. My mom was so devastated, but let's not get into that. I'm glad to know that you like it. I know. I used to hate yaoi or yuri so much! It always seemed much more physical than emotional or soulfull, or something. Until Kai/Rei, I've always despised yaoi so much. Especially Gundam Wing yaoi. Which, proabably almost everybody here likes. *shudders at 1x2* Well, I'm glad it helped you, but I really don't see how. There was that 'orange citrus' chapter! I'm so ashamed! Gomen. (Sorry, Mystik-chan, I'm not trying to be mean, it just stuck with me.)  
  
SoulSister- You haven't? Well, I hope I haven't spoiled anything for you yet,and if nobody else spoiled it for you yet, let me tell you this, Rei was really awesome! And I can't believe Kai...*muffled sentences* heh... But you proabably know what happened, don't you?  
  
Angelblood- Me glad you approve! ^_______^ Thanks for telling me who owns Beyblade! *points above to the Disclaimers* It is so kind of you to risk your life so I could feel better. Hope Heero hasn't caught you yet. And yes you're right. Tala is very creepy. *shudders* He somehow reminds a little of Dorothy Catalonia. She's alright, but the eyebrow thingie is very...unique.  
  
Blue Demon- *clears throat delicately* Yes, well. You know. But mental images doesn't come close to the real thing! Hehe... I'm glad you like. Sorry about the Tyson thing, if you're a big fan. I assume that because you're a Kai/Tyson fan, but if that's not the case, then I apologise. (coughcoughpersonally though, I don't see why anyone would like Tysoncoughcough.)  
You haven't seen the Black Dranger thing? Well, I hope I'm not spoiling anything here. Besides, you know what happened. Thanks for inviting me to your group!  
  
Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb- That is for me to know, you to wonder, and Rei to fret. But, hey, I won't humiliate him too much. *snickers*  
  
Anonymous- Who's Ian? Sorry, I'm not really clear about any of the Demolition boys except Tala, and if you count Kai in as well. Okay, then. I guess you'll just have to bear with me if I get anymore facts wrong. Thanks! But by purple I meant Bryan/Brian. (Spelling? @_@) And I'm pretty sure that he was Bryan because I have the video! *holds up video for farther inspection*  
  
Mystik-chan- I'm glad you like it. I thought I'd try something new, and I was reading this Fushigi Yuugi ficcy the other day, and I was really inspired!  
  
  
I'm so obssessed with Hotohori-sama, Nakago, and Nuriko-chan.^_~;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
She could feel his closeness, it was intoxicating. Her heartbeat followed his every breath. She would gladly give her life for him, she's always obeyed him, but still... she was discarded. Like some used toy. She always thought it was her destiny to serve him forever, but when something better came, he give her up. For something more powerful, something that could help him become the strongest. To be what he always dreamed to be. She willingly sacrificed her feelings, her love for him, her only chance to be with him. For him. For him to be happy. She would always be happy as long as he was happy. It didn't matter what she had to do, as long as she could see that tiny spark in his eyes, that tiny crack of a smile on his face. It was what she lived for.  
  
He was sitting right there. Watching. With one leg arched over the other, his right hand supporting his weight, just like he used to, just like how she remembered it. His face was carefully rid of any traces of emotion. Just coldness, frigid, god-like coldness. She shivered. Then reminded herself that she was here on a mission, and //nothing// was going to get in her way. Absolutely nothing. Not even //him//. Jaws set in a determined frown, she awaited her new master's orders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tiger Claw, Attack!" (AN: Notice the capitals! ^_^) Rei commanded, fully concentrating on his attack, and thus, leaving his defense in jeopardy. On the other side of the plate, Tala smirked. Victory shining in his aquamarine eyes, he called on his sacred spirit, (AN: What's his bit-beast again? Tell me. Please? *_*) who attacked with a vengence.  
  
Rei felt him slipping, Drigger's light was getting fainter and fainter. Then, pain registered his mind. It wasn't like anything he had felt before. Not when he had his first taste of Kai's training methods, not when he had fought his first losing battle, and not when he had first learned that Mariah was gone. Heck, it didn't even come close to this when Drigger left! It felt like a part of his soul was being ripped away from him, only a thousand times more painful. Unable to focus anymore, his mind slipped into unconsciousness as his body fell to the ground, broken and battered. (AN: I apologize, it was supposed to have had more battle scenes. But then again, like I said. I'm not good at it. That's why I //always// write Romance/Angst ^_~;;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smirked as he saw the devastated look on Kai's face, just for a second, before the mask was back on again. Clearly, Kai was worried.   
  
"So, he does have a heart after all." He laughed silently, a sinister tone laced in his words. It would be worth it to sacrifice Rei, for the greater good. Then afterwards, it Kai was lucky, he could join Rei in that little place called hell. A twisted look of pure hatred melded onto his face. Kai would have to pay, either way. And he was going to make sure it happens.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"REI! REI! ANSWER ME! WAKE UP, REI!" The bluenette screamed fitfully, anger was evident on his face. (AN: Okay, from now on, capitals stands for shouting/screaming/yelling.) The others stood by and watched. Afraid that they would anger Kai even more, or have Kai's anger directed at him.  
  
"Get some help! Stop standing there and looking like idiots!" Kai ordered, then seeing the shocked looks on the trio's face, (AN: Trio which includes Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Sorry, but that other guy really creeps me out, and besides! Who would want somebody uglier than Tyson around?) he swore.  
  
"Oh, shimatta! Call a doctor, servant, something! Stop staring!" Kai raised his voice even more, getting more and more frustrated with his former, short-termed teammates. Tala was the first one to react, he immediately began to run this way and that trying to find a doctor. While Spencer and Bryan were still stunned, the idiotic way Tala was acting was more than enough to crack them up. Spencer doubled over while tears began to pour from Bryan's eyes.   
  
"SHUT UP! Or I'll give you a permanent make-over for your ugly faces." Kai was beyond angry, here was Rei, unconscious and hurt, and these idiots were still laughing their heads off! Not that it wasn't a good thing, maybe then, he'll finally have some peace and quiet. To Kai's satisfaction, he heard nothing more than silence.   
  
"Should we, ah..." Bryan was cut off from his unsure sentence by Kai's traumatizing glare.  
  
"Doctor! The doctor's here! Over here." Tala panted from his little workout while leading a medic person to where Rei was. (AN: *clears throat* Not sure yet how the society works with Kai as the ruler. *shrugs* You'll just have to use your imagination.)  
  
"He's still breathing. Nothing to worry about." The doctor said, while opening one of Rei's eyelids and checking his iris.   
  
"Seems like he was in excrutiating pain. Any of you know what happened?" The doctor spoke calmly, his question directed to Kai. Kai glared at Tala, before explaining,  
  
"Well, we're not sure exactly. He was just standing there, and all of a sudden he fainted."   
  
"Okay. Bring him back to his room. It's too cold here." The doctor instructed, gesturing to the ventilation. Kai nodded before scooping Rei up in his muscular arms. Rei was much lighter than he had expected. Maybe he wasn't eating very well. Making a mental note to talk to the cook about it later, Kai arrived in the all-too-familiar hall where Rei's room was located.  
  
"Place him on the bed and get some thick blankets." Had it been anywhere or anytime else, Kai would have had the doctor's head long before for ordering him around. But Rei was hurt, and all he wanted was to see the white tiger back on his feet. Doing as he was told, Kai called for some maid to bring him some blankets for Rei.  
  
"Let him sleep. If anything changes, or he wakes up, call me. Make sure that he's warm at all times. The last thing we want is a fever on top of his injuries." Mr. Doctor-man told the nodding bluenette.  
  
"Wait. What injuries? He looks fine to me." Kai asked, his heart began beating faster.   
  
"It seems that he has some heart problems. Has he ever fainted like this before? Dizzyness, exhaustion?" The doctor said.  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't been here for that long. I don't know what he was doing or where he was before. But, I knew him some years ago and he seemed perfectly healthy." Kai answered. Heart problems? Should he be worried? He had heard from his grandfather that his mother had died of a heart disease.  
  
"I see. Well, just be careful. I don't know for sure if it's serious or not, but his heart doesn't pump enough blood when he's excited, anxious, or frightened. It'd be in your best interest to keep him as calm as possible at all times. He might have a heart-attack, seemingly out of the blue. But..." The doctor shrugged.   
  
"I understand." Kai said, then showed him to the door. Closing it gently, he returned to Rei's bedside where the white tiger lay, his face peaceful and serene. Kai shivered, it was too quiet. Rei looked angelique, ethereal, something that didn't belong in this world. Kai didn't want to face the truth, but Rei looked dead. Losing his self-control, Kai broke down as sobs racked through his body. By the bed of the boy he unknowingly loved, the Sovereign Kai cried like a child.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tyson, you have gone too far! What if Rei really does die? Is this really worth it?" The cute blonde with puppy dog eyes lectured his companion. Had he really changed that much during these years? Was Tyosn really the happy-go-lucky friend he had so looked up to and admired? This souless, heartless, cruel creature?  
  
"I already told you. It's a necessary evil. As long as Kai goes down, I'll be glad to sacrifice all the people in the world." Tyson fingered again his scarred face. The long gash had long since healed, leaving an ugly scar on the once smooth chubby face. But the hatred for Kai had long since settled into his heart, and it wouldn't go away 'til it got what it wanted. The destruction of Hiwatari Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter 5  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hi! *waves* Any questions, comments, flames? Was it good? A little sad? Downright angsty? Too short? My mom is actually coming back today. She's at the airport right now. But I really didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So, yeah. Sorry if it sucked. *sheepish grin* I tried my best.  
  
'Til next time!  
Ja!  
  
Himako 


	7. Dranzer

Ten Years  
by Himako-hime  
  
  
  
I've realized something. Seems that a few people who have reviewed this story mistook it for R/M. Hmm, how strange. Didn't I put Kai/Rei pairings in my summary? Well, just an observation. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Thanks to-  
  
a-drop-of-rain- Wow! Lots of dashy thingies. Arigatou! ^_^ You're right, Tyson has gone mental, oh well, it's not like he wasn't like that in the first place. *strangles Tyson* I really really can't tolerate him. Who does he think he is anyway?! Hmmph! Okay, enough of my rambling. Hope you'll keep reading!  
  
Blue Demon- No kidding. Tyson is so evil. OOC too. Poor Kai-kun and Rei-chan. Ah, well. They won't suffer forever. That is, if you don't want them to. I just noticed that I spelled Dranzer wrong in my 'Thanks to' last time to you. How humiliating.  
  
SoulSister- Oh, you did? Well, okay. Was it really angsty? *Tomoyo sparkly eyes* Thanks! Have you seen the CCS second movie? I can't anymore, the stupid Windows Media Player broke down. I read every summary there was 'cause I thought for sure I would never be able to see it, but then I did, and it was kinda spoiled for me. But it was still the best anyhow! Besides, it's worth it to know what happened isn't it? ^_~ I'm starting a CCS fic and I was kind of wondering if you could help me edit it? Would it be to much trouble? If you're too busy then that's okay. Feel free to say no. ^_^  
  
Kawaii Kai- Hai. He is, isn't he? ^_^;;; Well, that's what he get for beating Kai. Hmmph! Stupid Tyson. Thanks for saying that though! I'm really glad you like it. ^__________________^ Just a confirmation, but you were Rei, Oliver and Kai r da bomb right? I didn't get your name wrong all those chapters before? I'll just die of embarrassment if I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's not strong enough. You need to retrain him!"  
  
"Concentrate! Focus! This isn't a game you know. You'll ruin the family name!"  
  
"Don't cry child. Only weak people cry."  
  
"Maybe you should try harder! Good grief, you're supposed to be genetically perfect."  
  
"Either you behave or I'll do something we'll both regret."  
  
"Don't bother coming back. I have no grandson."   
  
"So I see you're still alive. Become a champion beyblader too. How would you like to like to work for the Biovolt Corporation? We can rule the world together!"  
  
"I hope you remember what you're here for. Don't let those idiots affect you, or you'll fail."  
  
"As long as you know what you're supposed to do."  
  
"Kai, what's taking so long?! It'd sure be unfortunate if something happened to your little blader 'friends', wouldn't it?"  
  
"Take Black Dranzer with you, it'll help you in your quest to become the strongest."  
  
"Come on Kai, it's time to leave them. The Russian team has a much greater advantage of winning. You want to win, don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The images and voices kept repeating in his head. Kai shook his head wildly trying to get rid of the unpleasant memories that plagued him in his dream. Voltaire had used him ever since day one, he had no chance. It was his destiny to live this cruel life of tragedy. What wouldn't he give for a carefree childhood, a normal teenage life, with over-concerned parents and what nots. Now he's missed those chances, he was sure he was going to suffer through the rest of his life. Looking at the passing days longingly, wanting to reach out and touch the world of happiness. But it was too good for him, for his tainted soul and blood-stained hands. He didn't deserve anything except hatred, sadness, and maybe death. That's why he didn't deserve Rei, why he couldn't taint Rei with his own sin, why he wouldn't burden Rei with his life. It wasn't fair.  
  
Kai shifted from his position on the wood floor as tears escaped from his closed eyelids, muttering incoherent phrases. His nightmares continued to haunt him, how helpless and confused he had been when he was a child, how scared and afraid he was when he'd ran away from home. When his grandfather had denied of having him as his grandson, then calling him up to order him to come back because he was a world-class blader. He wouldn't be where he was today if it wasn't for his grandfather, and while he was sure that many would kill to be in his position, he'd give anything not to be.  
  
Up on the bed Rei turned over. The moon outside was full, the air smelled of the serenity of the night. The thick comforter was dead weight on his weak body. Pushing it aside with all his strength, the neko-jin tried to sit up, but with no avail. Rei felt as if his legs had turned to jelly, there wasn't a single ounce of strength that he could spare. He cracked open one golden eye, and shut it again immediately. The light from the moon that shone through the partly open window had a ghostly bright glow. It felt cold and unforgiving, unlike the warm rays of the sun.  
  
Rei tried to find the light switch to the lamp by his bed, it should've been right...there! The light caused him to shield his eyes. A groan came from the floor. Rei was immediately alert. Who could be in his room at this hour in the night? Grabbing for a suitable weapon, his hand came upon nothing but air. What the...?!   
  
"Rei! Turn that damned light off!" Came Kai's groggy voice, obviously still much asleep.  
  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" Rei's voice was hoarse from his sleep. Water would be really good right now.  
  
"You fainted, the doctor said that somebody had to watch you." Kai replied. 'And I really don't trust any of those idiots to do it.'  
  
"Oh. Okay." Rei blinked, uncomprehendingly. But didn't ask any more questions. Rei tried again to sit up, and this time he succeeded. His bare feet touched the cold floor as he hissed, standing up gingerly, he walked towards the door. He felt hands come around his waist just as he was about to touch the knob.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kai glared at Rei as he carried him back to his bed.   
  
"You're in no condition to walk. The doctor said so." Kai kept glaring as Rei kept silent. What was wrong with him? His heart had fluttered when Kai touched him. This was //no// time to act like a love-sick fool.  
  
"I...I just need some water. Can't I go get some water?" Rei had no idea why he felt so emotional, or why he was whining like a baby.  
  
"Oh." With that Kai had calmed down considerably and was no longer looking like he was going to strangle Rei for getting out of bed. Then as if he had realized something for the first time he strode over to the door and opened it. 'Water ne? I can manage that.'   
  
"I'll be right back." The bluenette said as he left the room, but not before shooting a warning glare at Rei that said if-you're-not-in-bed-when-I-get-back,-I'll-kill-you. Feeling utterly helpless, the Chinese boy hugged his blankets to his body and waited. He felt so useless, gutless, like a coward, and utterly disgusted with himself. 'What the heck is wrong with you?!' Rei was biting his bottom lip hard to keep the tears from escaping his eyes when he felt the same unbearable pain from that afternoon. It felt like somebody was squeezing his heart with all their might.  
  
"No. No, no...not again." The white tiger choked out, just before his amber eyes rolled to the back of their sockets, and for the second time that day, Rei fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai was still looking for a glass when he felt like he was being watched. He pretended to be oblivious, as to not alarm the intruder. His heart began to pound faster, what if it was an assassin? He could take on a whole army, but his spectator had the element of surprise to his side. Now, if only he could figure out where the person was... Kai was still pretending to look for a cup when a thought suddenly struck him, was Rei okay? What if...? He didn't want to think about what would've happened to Rei. This was a dire situation, it was obvious to Kai that whoever it may be that was watching him had to had sneaked past the guards, or even beat them. And they were trained by Kai personally. A shiver ran down his spine. Then he realized that this just might be the day he got out of this ever-repeating cycle of sadness.   
  
"Who's there?"   
  
A terrible laugh was heard, the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
"Me." Standing before him was the boy whose life and youth he had destroyed in his adolescence.   
  
"Not so scary now, are you Kai?" The hate-filled heart was beating rapidly at the prospect of getting revenge. It was so close, just beyond its grasp. As the hate continued to fill his heart, feeding off of his grieve, grasping for life, writhing in its own evil.  
  
"Tyson..." Kai stared, wide-eyed with shock. The boy he had once admired was nothing he'd remembered. An unnatural energy surrounded his aura like an impenetrable shield. It was the grayest gray, darker than the eclipsed sky, stronger than anything Kai had ever encountered. But worst of all, it filled the otherwise empty heart and soul of its victim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Flash****Back****  
  
"Kai! Stop! NO! NOOOOOOOO! STOP IT!" The younger boy screamed as a certain bluenette took away Dragoon. Kai's crimson eyes had a wild and out of control look about them. It was scarier than the actual prospect of losing his best friend. Tyson trusted Dragoon to find his way back, but the notion was knocked out of his head the minute Kai won their battle. Something inside Kai seemed to snap, and it was taking control of Kai.   
  
"DRAGOON IS MINE! ALL MINE!!!" Kai's voice had changed too, instead of the (AN: Going with the dubbed version here. ^_^;;;) usual deep tone full of sarcasm and confidence, it came out as a screech. Somewhat similar to Dranzer's, but much more evil.  
  
"DRAGOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He had screamed with all his strength, a deep sadness lulled his heart, a deep pain filled his soul. Then...emptyness. Nothing but emptyness. He was swimming inside a sea of neutral. He didn't feel, hear, see or speak. Peace and serenity, it was all he thought of, he didn't even have the energy to feel sadness, anger. He was drained.  
  
****End****Flash****Back****  
  
  
  
  
  
After the shock, Rei had woken up again. He stayed in the bed fearfully, wishing that Kai would hurry up. He would give anything not to feel that terrible pain again, but something told him he hasn't seen the last of it. Where was Kai?! A glass of water shouldn't have taken this long. And by the seriousness in his eyes, Kai wasn't kidding about the stay in the bed bit. 'Hurry, Kai. Hurry, please.' Rei thought as he molded himself into his blankets, trying to find comfort and ease his fears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why hadn't he seen it before?! It was so obvious! The negative energy that radiated from Tyson was the same as his. Whenever he called on Black Dranzer, he could feel this incredible sensation coursing through his veins, like he was power itself. (AN: Negative energy? Mou, this isn't a Sailor Moon fic! *smacks herself on the head*) It was unstoppable, once he had a taste of the incredible power, nothing could stop him from trying to feel it again. It was the most addictive feeling Kai had ever experienced. It was no use talking to Tyson, he knew. Nobody had that much self-control.  
  
"Kai. I challenge you to a battle." Tyson said, lips setting into a self-assured smirk as his eyes narrowed mockingly at Kai.  
  
"..." Kai was rendered speechless at the challenge, what did Tyson have to fight with? Was he crazy or something?  
  
"What, are you scared?" Tyson cooed, mockingly.  
  
"No. Fine Tyson, I accept." Kai agreed.  
  
"Good." Lips twisting into a sinister smile, Tyson took out his secret weapon. The blue blade glowed red in the dark, across the top where the bit-chip should have been was-  
  
"Dranzer!" ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter 6  
************************************************************************  
  
Ten Years chapter 6 - Another Story  
  
  
  
Rei: *falls down and pretends to faint* OWWW!!!!   
  
Kai: Well...that wasn't in the script... -_-;;;  
  
Rei: You don't love me anymore!! *proceeds to scream his lungs out*  
  
Kai: *clears throat* I never said that.  
  
Rei: Really? ^________________^  
  
Kai: I never said I love you in the first place.  
  
Rei: Back to step one... @_@  
  
  
Take two  
  
  
  
Rei: *falls down and pretends to faint*  
  
Kai: Doctor! Doctor! Get me a doctor!  
  
Dr.: It's too early, let me sleep...  
  
Kai: -_-??? It's four in the afternoon...  
  
Dr.: I'm a vampire!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!!!!! KAI-CHAN!!!!! HELP!!!!! VAMPIRE!!!!!!! *rans around the place while tearing his hair out*  
  
Kai: *glares at Dr.*  
  
Dr.: I was kidding...? *runs from Kai's wrath*  
  
Rei: *still running and screaming*  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was it? Sorry for taking so long. Hey, do I say that in every chapter or what?   
  
Comments, critics, suggestions? Flames? Death threats?  
  
That was pretty long, right? Right?   
  
Readers: *shakes head*  
  
Oh. Oh, well. There's always next time. I'm sick, I have a cold, and it's absolutely killing me! Arrgghh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Has anybody here ever watched or hear of Slam Dunk? Hehe... It's the best anime ever! I watched it six years ago, and now I have the complete first season! Only the first season though. But, still... SenRu rules!!!! RuHaru is okay too. RuHana is unacceptable. *sweatdrops* 


	8. Events, Events, Events aka Welcome to th...

Ten Years  
by Himako-hime  
Hi! Here's is chapter 7. Enjoy! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, but I just wasn't in the mood for writing I guess. Besides, I've had thousands of pages of math, hundreds of science topic reviews and a book report for L.A. too. But alas, I'm done for now, and on break! *laughs gleefully*  
Thanks to-  
  
StormDriger- Rei won't die, as much as I love angst. ^_~ Yep, Kai deserves happiness. I hope he'll find his heart too. *crosses fingers* Sorry for making you wait so long.   
  
Silverstorms- Sorry for making you wait so long. I know I was putting this off, but I really didn't know what to write. And even though I did kinda come up with something it still sucks. Life is so unfair!  
  
Mystik-chan- I guess he's not that bad. I'm learning to appreciate other, denser and stupider people. Actually, yeah he is pretty funny. But I just can't get over the fact that he's beaten Kai at blading! No fair! *sulks*  
  
Angel- Thanks! But I'm sure that's not true. *smilez* Yay! You guys are Chinese too! But, if you were born in HongKong, why is your first language Mandarin? Shouldn't it be Cantonese? Just wondering... ^_^ 1xR rulez! (Sorry if that offends anybody/everybody else here.)  
  
SoulSister- Well that's alright. Thanks anyway! ^_^ Sure is evil, isn't he?  
  
Angelblood- Thankiesss! Don't worry, I'll keep writing as long as my arms still work. Of course it proabably would be even less interesting if I didn't have this weird brain of mine. Ah, well. *shrugs*  
  
Blue Demon- Hope not. *freaks out as she sees a vision of evil Tyson beating Kai* NO!!!!! I WON'T LET YOU, YOU EVIL, EVIL TYSON!!!! Eh... *looks around to see everybody looking at her weirdly* Sorry, blame it on the hyperness.  
  
Android 17- I agree with you wholeheartedly. But then again, I'm so in love with angst. It's my life. *turns into drama queen mode*  
  
reen_05- Hehe, Kai gave it to him. It's the same situation as on the show, Kai kind of 'threw' Dranzer away and told Tyson to take it, 'cause it was a part of the 'old' him. He's a whole new person now, of course that's not necessarily a good thing.  
Disclaimers: Beyblade/Bakuten shoot Beyblade or whatever it's called does not belong to me. But I do want to kill the dude who made Tyson the main character. Why?! Why?! Kai is so much more suitable for the role!   
Chapter 7  
He paced back and forth, the mess of red hair cascaded down his back.   
  
"Damn! Where is he?"   
  
"Could you stop that? I'm getting dizzy." A new voice said, with dry amusement.  
  
"Where the heck were you? I've been waiting here for forever, you're late you know." The redhead scowled fiercely at the newcomer who shrugged him off. The blonde stranger cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm only late seven minutes, I wouldn't call that 'forever'." The blonde's tone was sarcastic, face hard and eyes cold he began walking away from the redhead.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" The redhead asked, seemingly clueless.  
  
"We're going to miss the big show if we don't hurry. You wouldn't want that now, would you Tala?" The blonde's smirk was tinged with evil, his usual crystal blue eyes had turned into the darkest of oceans.  
  
"Of course not Max." Tala's tone was flat, his eyes had gone black as if possessed.  
  
"Good." Suddenly 'Max' changed, a pair of blazing red eyes and a head of white hair replaced the cute blonde's features.  
  
"You'll pay Kai, for everything you did..." The being smiled, victory would soon be his. Taking the unconscious redhead under his wing, the duo disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Down the corrider Rei watched in horror, it couldn't have been true. No, he wouldn't believe it! It had to be a dream of sorts. He must've been dreaming, but... Kai... Kai was in danger! He felt it in his heart, a terrible icyness trying to freeze him. The neko-jin soon realized that it was returning, his heart was in so much pain...but, Kai, he must save Kai!   
  
"Don't worry Kai, I'm coming." Rei gritted his teeth, it hurt, oh god it hurt. But there was strength in his soul, he would save Kai if it was the last thing he would do, and from the looks of it, it just might be...  
The two blades launched, without the all too familiar 'let it rip'. The metal rings clashed together, both blades spinning steadily.  
  
"Give up Tyson! You know you can't win!" Kai shouted through the storm of attacks the two blades put on. Tyson ignored Kai, standing evenly with his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed in concentration. (AN: Whoa, role reversal.) Then, the younger boy lifted his head, revealing his deadly-calm eyes and humorless smirk. (AN: Tyson you copycat! That look belongs to Heero-kun! *fumes*) Kai was taken back, he was usually the one who made his opponents felt insecure, as if there was something missing. But... Tyson was doing an awfully good job at imitating him. But it didn't matter, it was just a trick. Just a trick, Kai kept telling himself, but his instincts were screaming at him to be cautious, Tyson had something up his sleeve, and it wasn't the half-eaten sandwhich he took from the lunch buffet. Kai's expression changed into one of anger, what was he thinking? This was Tyson, the kid who he could beat with the world's crappiest blade.  
  
"Black Dranzer, Flame Sabre Attack!" Red hot flames rose from the black blade accompanied by the red-black phoenix known as Black Dranzer. The fire-spitting spirit came face-to-face with his natural counterpart.  
  
"Same old tricks Kai? You must be getting old." Tyson drawled. Kai watched in shock as Black Dranzer's flames was absorbed by the blue blade.  
  
"Let's show him what true power is Dranzer, Flame Spiral Attack!" A ball of hot molten liquid was heading straight towards Kai, burning everything in its path.  
  
"Black Dranzer, counter it!" Kai commanded, angrily. He would not loose his cool, Tyson was nothing but an amatuer with beginner's luck. (AN: Get real Kai! As much as Tyson sucks, he's not an amatuer anymore, although he does still have beginner's luck. *wonders why*)  
  
"Don't make me laugh Kai.I never knew you were this pathetic." Tyson snorted, watching as Black Dranzer tried to diminish the fireball but with no avail. The scorching hot flames engulfed Black Dranzer in its fury, the phoenix screeched as if in pain. The fire diminished, leaving ashes in its wake. Kai could only watch, frozen in shock. The black blade slowly spinned to a stop, reflecting its owner's defeat.  
  
"No... No. That didn't happen, it couldn't have." Kai was scared, yes, scared. The foreign emotion engulfed his heart. What's going to happen now? It was over, it was all over. One attack, one measly attack. But... No, no he wouldn't give up. He had too much on the line, he couldn't give up, no, not when his honor was at stake. More importantly, he was Kai. He was the boy who owned the world, he was perfect. Yes, he was tainted perfection.  
  
Kai focused all his concentration on the blade, willing it to start spinning again. Minutes went by and still the blade did not move, Tyson watched, amused at Kai's attempts. Then, slowly but surely the blade began to spin wobbly, then stronger and stronger, until it reached a steady whirl.  
  
Tyson snorted from across the ring. So Kai wasn't finished yet, so what?   
  
"Dranzer, attack!"   
  
Kai felt drained from his earlier attempt. He closed his eyes; Surely he couldn't take much more of this. Tyson's first attack had already been enough to knock his blade over, so...what? Was Kai Hiwatari admitting defeat? Kai, again, put his mind into strain; bracing himself the best he could for the coming onslaught.   
  
The black blade swirled away from the persistant blue one, skidding to a pause here and faking a turn there, trying its best to evade its opponent.  
  
"So you're just going to run away? How pathetic."  
  
Kai ignored the taunting from his nemesis as much as he could, but his pride had taken a toll. It was unheard of, him, running away. But there was nothing he could do about it, was there? This had been his own undoing. Tyson had no fault in this, he was just a pawn manipulated by the darkness that had once consumed his own heart. Justice always prevailed in the end and this was his end.  
  
The phoenix crowed, a powerful cry emitting from its red beak. A purplish black liquid leaked from the dark eyes.   
  
'Dranzer... she can feel my pain.' The bluenette realized, for the first time in his life, that he was never ever truly alone. He had always been so fooled by his grandfather's deceptive lies that he couldn't see anything but his own pain. Did that mean...  
  
All of a sudden the bluenette felt eyes on him. The worried expression on the other's face was enough to make him melt. For a quick instant, amber locked with maroon and both could feel the promise of eternity...  
(AN: How's that for corniness?)  
End chapter 7  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry! Yes, I know. Not only have I made you guys wait for three months but this chapter sucks and reeks of corniness. I -am- sorry! Please forgive me? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
And since I suck at humour, I'll just leave you without the badly written blooper thingies at the end of some chapters.  
  
I know it's a lot to ask for, but... review, pretty please?  
  
Oh, and some you might've noticed, I don't hate Tyson as much as I used to. 


	9. Dream or Reality?

Ten Years  
  
by Himako-hime  
  
Errmmm... No comment? *laughs nervously*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
~ Dream Sequence ~  
  
The sky was a clear blue, the beautiful breeze that surrounded the gentle slope played with the blades of the rich green and teased the leaves of the birch trees that lived at the top of the small hill. From where he stood, a field of sunflowers beemed at him. He smiled at the scene, feeling a sense of inner calm take hold of him.   
  
Mounting his horse he urged the animal into a trot, admiring the scenery as they went.   
  
Soon, night broke out and rain clouds started to appear. Coming to a stop at a bridge carved out of marble he decided to stop there for the night. Lightning flashed and he could make out a figure standing on the other side of the bridge, curiosity got the better of him as he tied the mare to a tree and walked over to the side of the small stream. For a while he stood in the night squinting as he tried to make out the other without success. There was something familiar about the other, something that he knew a long time ago. He racked his brain to try and come up with something, a name, a face, anything!  
  
"You!"   
  
Now he was weary; even though he hadn't thought of anything, the other seemed to recognize him and the glare he was getting from the other didn't look like a declaration of friendship to him.   
  
He winced, trying to decide between talking this out with the other or running away. And so he was quite unprepared when a blast hit him in the chest. He skidded a bit on the muddy ground before his back slammed into a hard something. He tried to breath, to open his eyes or sit up but nothing seemed to work, all he knew was the other's approaching footsteps were getting louder and louder. He had no way to defend himself in this condition; heck, he might've broken both his legs and he wouldn't even have known. Fine, if this was how it was going to end, then so be it. He tried to close his eyes tighter but he wasn't sure whether it had an effect or not. He sensed himself being picked up rather than felt. This was _not_ good.  
  
Unbearable pain enveloped his body and he tried to scream, cry out, something..! This time he felt water rushing by him, was he in the stream?   
  
Then there was silence, dead silence. Even the rain seemed to stop all of a sudden. Nothing breathed, nothing moved, even the stream had ceased to flow, it was as if someone had cloaked the world in silence. He couldn't take it anymore, the silence was closing in around him, it wanted to swallow him up and never let him out. No... no, he wasn't going like this, at least let him see who had brought him his demise; who he was to blame for stealing his life like this..! With as much strength as he could muster from his weakening body he tried to open his eyes and...  
  
Maroon...  
  
Beautiful maroon eyes filled with sorrow...  
  
He smiled contently... and in the arms of the beautiful stranger, he closed his eyes that were never to be opened again.  
  
"NO! REI! NO... Love... no! Look at me, open your eyes!"   
  
Salty tears landed on the rapidly cooling face.  
  
"Please Rei... don't leave me... please..." The anguished tone dropped down to a mere whisper.  
  
Kai's trembling hand grasped Rei's one and held it up to his face.  
  
The neko-jin's smile widened a little for a moment and then his hand dropped.  
  
Kai backed up and stared disbelievingly at his love before his knees gave out and he landed hard on the ground...  
  
~ End Dream Sequence ~  
  
Hmm, that was weird. o_O Must be the song I'm listening to right now.   
  
Yep, the unbelievable has happened, I updated. Must be the end of the world. But, it's still typical evil me-ness. Short and kinda cliffy. Sorry. Best I could do. I wrote that up in 15 minutes. So what was I doing in the past who-knows-how-long? I'm not sure either, I kept starting the chapter and then deleting the whole thing. Sorry... ^_^;;;  
  
I know I don't have the replies to the reviews but I'm honestly very tired right now. I'll put it in the next chapter. And when is that going to be you ask? Um.......... *chuckles nervously* 


End file.
